Namesakes
by ladyoftheknightley
Summary: Harry has a chat with Professors Snape and Dumbledore about Ginny's second pregnancy. x-For the Snakes and Ladders Challenge-x


**A/N: **I haven't published anything in forever because of university work and other such real life fun, so I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. I've always loved imagining this scene between Harry, Dumbledore and Snape, and so when I was given Albus Dumbledore as my first character in the **Snakes and Ladders Challenge **at HPFC, I couldn't resist writing it – hopefully I'm not too rusty! This is also for the **100 Characters Competition **using prompt #48, talk.

**Disclaimer: **As always, none of this belongs to me, sadly.

* * *

"Good evening, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said, without looking up from the piece of parchment she was reading.

Harry was momentarily taken aback. "How did you know it was me?" he asked, closing the door of the Headmistress's office behind him. "And, yes, good evening. How are you?"

"The _Evening Prophet_ has already been delivered, and I was just reading of the five arrests that have been made in Hogsmeade today by the Head Auror, one Mr H J Potter. I know you always look in to visit Hagrid when you're in the area, and, more often than not, myself. Additionally, Professor Derwent saw you heading towards my office when she was visiting the portrait of Boris the Bewildered and came to inform me that you would likely be arriving. And I am very well, thank you; I trust you are too," she finished, finally looking up and giving him a smile.

Harry returned the smile, and grinned over at the painting of Dylis Derwent which hung on the wall. She beamed back at him. "Yes, we're all good – and blimey, the _Prophet _works quickly, if they got that story out already. We only made the arrests at three this afternoon..."

"Yes, well, as I'm sure you are aware, some of the reporters there are not adverse to using...less than scrupulous means to find a story," the Headmistress said with a sniff of disapproval. "And, after seven years, people are still eager to hear about the arrest of former Death Eaters; the paper would have been keen to run the story. I take it that they were who you were arresting?"

Harry nodded. "Strictly off the record, we've finally caught Mulciber. He was hiding out with a few others, but he's the ringleader and most notorious amongst the ones we caught today. And he'll be one more for the cells of Azkaban in a few months, once he's gone to trial, of course."

"Of course," replied Professor McGonagall. "And I don't think there'll be too many people sorry to see him end up there." Harry nodded again. "But we should not spend all evening talking of such depressing matters. How are you, and how is the lovely Mrs. Potter? Is James Sirius living up to his namesakes?"

"Oh yes, he is! If I were you, I'd retire in a few years' time, just before he arrives here – I'd feel terrible asking you to cope with all his trouble-making," Harry said with a chuckle.

"Mr. Potter, if I could cope with all of _your_ antics as Head of House, I assure you I can cope with anything your son can come up with," she replied, a stern look on her face but a twinkle in her eye.

Harry laughed. "Touché!" he said. "You'll have to warn whoever is his Head of House, though – they might not be as good at keeping him in line as you were with us!"

"I never could keep you in line, if you recall, Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "We'll just have to hope there's enough of your wife's genes in him to lessen the Potter influence. Though, given what those Weasleys are like...well! I think I'll just give up now!" she said, throwing her hands up in the air with a laugh. "And how is Ginevra?"

"Ginny's really good," Harry said. "She's – we're – that is," he leaned in towards her desk and lowered his voice a touch. "Ginny's pregnant again. We're going to have a baby boy!"

"Oh, Harry, that's wonderful news!" Professor McGonagall said, and the other portraits in the room smiled down at him and threw in their congratulations too. "I'm so happy for you both. How far along is Ginny?"

"Well, Ginny's fifteen weeks along as of yesterday, so we're still trying to keep it quiet for now," Harry said. "Only immediate family and close friends know at the moment, though I'm sure we'll have to make an official statement at some point soon..."

"The joys of living life as the wizarding world's number one celebrity," the Professor said dryly. "But in all seriousness – congratulations to you both. And do let me know if there's anything I can do to help the two of you as the birth approaches. We could have another Potter baby born in Hogwarts, if you desire!" she finished with a laugh.

Harry laughed too, remembering. Their first child had been born early – James always did like to make an entrance – when he and Ginny were attending an Order of the Phoenix reunion gathering at Hogwarts. There had been no time to rush her to St. Mungo's, and Madam Pompfrey and Molly Weasley had had to deliver the boy in the school's Hospital Wing. "Well, we hope to make it to St. Mungo's this time, but it's good to know we have the option of using the school if we need it," he grinned. "And – actually – Professor, there was one thing. I was wondering if I might have a quick talk with a couple of your predecessors?"

If she was surprised by this request, Minerva did not show it, and instead merely inclined her head towards the wall on which all the portraits were hung. "Go ahead," she said. "Would you like me to step outside, to give you some privacy?"

"Oh – no, not unless you want to," Harry replied. The Headmistress sat back down at her desk and returned to her parchment as he walked over to the silver-framed painting of Severus Snape.

"Hello Professor," he said tentatively.

"Good evening," replied the painting, with some reluctance.

"How are you?" Harry asked, persevering with a forced lightness in his voice.

"Well," Snape answered, in his usual clipped tones.

"I'm sure you overheard me telling Professor McGonagall that Ginny and I are going to—"

"Yes yes, the Potter line is going to be doubly assured in a few months time. Congratulations to all involved," he interrupted, sounding bored.

"Oh, come now, Severus," said the portrait of Professor Dumbledore. "It is indeed a joyous occasion – I am thrilled for yourself and Ginevra," he added, with a kind smile towards Harry

"Thanks, Professor," Harry said. "And actually – Professor Snape, um, there was something I wanted to ask you."

Snape did not respond verbally, merely raising his eyebrow a few millimetres. "The thing is – we've been thinking, Ginny and I, and we wondered...well, I know that my mother thought very highly of you, and she would have wanted... The thing I'm trying to say is, in order to honour your sacrifices to my mother – to _me_ – during the war, we wanted to give the baby your name as a middle name. Er, if that's okay with you."

Harry trailed off, and noticed the complete and utter silence in the office. The portraits had all stopped their murmuring; Professor McGonagall's quill at ceased scratching at her sheet of parchment and the only noise was coming from the crackling logs on the fire. It seemed like even they had lowered their volume, though, as the whole office waited in suspense for Snape's response.

After several moments in which he said nothing at all, the Professor finally croaked out, "Well, if you must, there seems like little I can do to stop you..." Harry exchanged a grin with Professor McGonagall as all of the other portraits started talking at once.

"Thank you, Prof—oh!" he said, turning back to the painting of the ex-Headteacher only to find that he had vanished.

"I believe he has left for his other portrait, in the Slytherin Common Room," Professor Dumbledore said, and Harry turned towards him. "That was a very noble thing to do, Mr. Potter. You are a true Gryffindor."

"Actually, it was Ginny's suggestion," Harry said. "But I definitely agree with her – and I think that's the most enthusiastic Professor Snape's going to get over the whole situation, so..." he shrugged and laughed.

"Oh, you know what Severus is like," Professor Dumbledore replied. "I'm sure he's most delighted and honoured. And your child will have a middle name of great significance. What were the two of you thinking for a forename? Remus, perhaps, to keep with the trend you set with your first child?" he asked, his characteristic twinkle present even in portrait form.

"We did consider it briefly, but we didn't want to risk little Teddy feeling like he was being replaced – Remus is his middle name, if you remember," Harry said.

"I do," Professor Dumbledore nodded. "That seems very wise. Did you have any other thoughts on names?"

"As a matter of fact, we did," Harry replied. "And I wanted to ask you about it, if you don't mind. We were thinking of naming the baby Albus, and I wondered if you had any objections to that?"

"Any...objections?" Professor Dumbledore repeated faintly. "Harry, my dear, dear boy... I would be... That is... I would be greatly honoured if you were even to _consider_ naming your child after me."

"Good!" exclaimed Harry, smiling at his old Professor as Dumbledore dabbed at his eyes. "I'll tell Ginny it's a done-deal, then. She'll be happy to hear that – it was all her idea in the first place..."

"Then please do tell Ginevra that I am greatly honoured that she would consider this, and thank her for me, too," Professor Dumbledore said. "She is a marvellous woman."

"She is indeed," Harry smiled. "I'm lucky to have her – lucky to have all of my family, really. Her, James Sirius and Albus Severus to be..."

"Indeed," nodded Professor Dumbledore. "But, Harry, there's just one thing I must ask of you..."

"Of course, go ahead," Harry said.

"It is just that Albus is a rather old-fashioned name, even by wizarding standards. You do not feel that your son might feel rather...self-conscious about his unusual name?"

"Perhaps," Harry agreed. "Though, I'll do my best to make him feel okay about being called Albus. I'll start, I think, by telling him that he was named after the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts ever had..."

* * *

**A/N: **I'd love to know what you thought – please do review!


End file.
